Rangers Rock n Roll
Rangers Rock n Roll is the thirty-ninth episode of Power Rangers Data Squad. This episode is a tribute to Rock Dog. Summary With Angus Scattergood and his band arriving in town, The Data Squad Rangers had to stop Dr. Eggman's evil plot. Plot Dr. Eggman's back in business/His new plan for Angus Scattergood The opening starts with Dr. Eggman in his director outfit and sitting on his chair watching the auditions for his big show. However, The performers sang their songs a little bit different and none of them were good enough. Angus Scattergood however was perfect for his next plan. Amy listens to her music/Angus Scattergood and his band are coming Meanwhile, Amy Rose was listening to one of Angus Scattergood's songs on her cassette player. Zoe asks her why the gang should have a stage when Angus is performing at Radiant Town tonight, She responds that the mayor told them to and it's how she'll get to meet her favorite singer. Soon, Robbie and his friends got aquatinted with Bodi and his friends. Sunset writes to Ransik/Angus Scattergood and his band preforming in Canterlot City In the mall's food court, Sunset writes in her journal to Ransik that Angus is gonna be performing in Canterlor City and her friends have faced have left her in a constant state of distraction. Unfortunately, She runs out of pages in her journal before she can write any further. As her friends arrive, Sunset confides in them that even though things have been calm lately, She is worried when the next magical incident will happen. Just then, She decided to see the Elemental Warriors for a new Journal to write. Robbie and his friends showed Bodi and his friends around the Command Center Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Robbie and his friends showed Bodi and his friends around the Command Center. As Khampa to meet Pit and Palutena, He was amazed to learn about the prophecy. A new robot attacking the city/Dr. Eggman captured Angus Scattergood However, A new robot called Egg-Scarecrow appeared out of nowhere and attacking the city. Then, Dr. Eggman captured Angus Scattergood for the attempt to keep him hostage. Serena's first fight against Egg-Scarecrow/The Elementals Warriors came to the rescue Then, Serena begins her first fight against Egg-Scarecrow. Just as there were too many Egg Pawns for the Rangers to handle, The Elemental Warriors, Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian came to help them. Robbie and his friends warned Bodi/Khampa told everyone about Bodi's passion However at CHS, Robbie and his friends warned Bodi about Angus Scattergood being held captive by Dr. Eggman. Soon, Khampa told them about how Bodi enjoyed music but a different passion than his. Star Swirl and Fleetwood's conversation/Robbie's idea of a band of his own Then, Star Swirl and Fleetwood Yak had their conversation about each other's wisdom and passion to others. Soon, Robbie came up with an idea for his own band as he invites some of his friends. The Rise of the Digital Heroes/Bodi and Robbie practice together At Twilight's house, Twilight was showing Flurry Heart how Robbie and Bodi practice as Robbie came up with the name of his band, "The Digital Heroes". A father's pride to his son/Robbie and his friends came up with a rescue plan Then, Khampa told Bodi how proud he was of him for following his own passion to find his own fire. Soon, Robbie and his friends came up with a plan to rescue Angus. Another attack in the city/The Rangers fight back But suddenly, There was another attack in the city as Rangers and the Elemental Warriors begin their teamwork. As the battle started, The Rangers fought off the Egg Pawns. Robbie, Bodi and their friends rescue Angus/Robbie and Star Swirl face Eggman Without hesitation, Robbie, Bodi and their friends came just in time to rescue Angus. Suddenly, Eggman tried to stop him as Robbie and Star Swirl started their battle with him. Serena takes down Egg-Scarecrow/Eggman fires the Magna Beam Then, Serena makes her chance to put an end to Egg-Scarecrow with a final strike. Suddenly, Eggman fires the Magna Beam making him bigger. Beginning the Megazord battle/Victory for the Power Rangers However, The Rangers begin their Megazord battle as Emerl, Xion, Sticks, Lucina and Serena begin their own combination of Megazords. At last, They've won their battle. Angus and his band preform/Next up, The Digital Heroes After the battle, Angus Scattergood and his band begin their performance on stage. As for the Digital Heroes, They've preformed their song too with The Soul Patches Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Elemental Warriors D.N.A. Ranger Mode Mystic Force Pirate Force Mentor *Palutena *Pit Heroes Life Fibers Synchronization Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Mini Force Rangers Glitter Force Team Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Wanda and Motherboard *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Double D and Ed *Axel and Naminé *Master Splinter The Soul Patches *Jason 1 *Jason 2 *Hayden *Dustin *Ted Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Drake *Crusher *Zeke *Ivy Civilians *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence *Shining Armor *Flurry Heart *Patsy, Nina and Gretchen *Angus Scattergood *Bodi *Khampa *Darma *Germur *Fleetwood Yak *Sandra Sinclair *Ronnie Johnson *Sherman Hermrick *Jasper *Simon *Tommy *Jenna *Roger *Marcus *Roy *Tony *Merchandise Salesman Songs #Spontaneous Combustion #Glorious #Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie Theme Song Trivia *This episode marks of Eggman's new henchmen, Drake, Crusher, Zeke and Ivy Transcript *Rangers Rock n Roll Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes